conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mhólanne
Mhólanne, officially the City of or Dinis Mhólanne (Welsh: Dinas Folan) is a city in Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It is the capital of the barony of Léubheithreitha as well as the viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair. It has a population of 172,229 (2012). Mhólanne is the historical capital of the former Kingdom of Lóda Mhólanne, and traces its existence back to at least 1500 BC. After the kingdom merged with the Kingdom of Duaidhnúille in 1540, Mhólanne remained the capital city, and continued to be upon the conversion of the kingdom into a viscountcy. Also when the viscountcy of the South Coast of Loch Mhólanne merged with the viscountcy of Léubheithritha in 1890, Mhólanne remained the capital city. As of 2016, it is the largest city of the viscountcy and the country's third largest city by population, after An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. Mhólanne is the baronetcy seat of the baronetcy of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne, which includes a number of smaller towns and villages in the Mhólanne Depression and along the coast of Loch Mhólanne. History Geography Government Mhólanne is the capital city of the viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair, the barony of the South Coast of Loch Mhólanne, and the baronetcy of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne. In that capacity, the city houses the Parliament of Líchthiach Thiair, the Baronial Council of Léubheithreitha, and the Baronetcy Council of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne. The Baronet of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne is also the baronet of the city of Mhólanne. This is indeed reflected in the baronet's official title, which is, in full, "The Baronet of the Lands and City of Mhólanne". The baronetcy includes three secondary towns that are mostly commuter populations nowadays, as well as 14 minor villages. The baronetcy is divided into a total of 44 neighbourhoods. Twenty of these neighbourhoods form the official city of Mhólanne, including the relatively untouched Óileuig nan Mhór and the geographically separated Béinn Elidir Fawr. Representation on the Baronetcy Council Representation in the baronetcies of Líchthiach Thiair is based on , which means that the city of Mhólanne is not represented on the council by a set number of elected officials. Following the baronetcial elections of 2014, 38 out of 55 seats of the baronetcy council were held by an inhabitant of Mhólanne. Demographics Economy Education Primary school education is provided by both public and special schools (special schools referring to non-government provided education, like Montessori schools), with each neighbourhood of the city having at least two primary schools. There is one and two to serve the entire city. A number of high schools cater to the pupils and students living in and around Mhólanne, providing high school education to most adolescents in the baronetcies of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne and Árt nan Óibh Ainoill, as well as large parts of Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne. There are seven public high schools in the city, as well as a Montessori high school and a Waldorf high school. There is also a Catholic boarding school, one of only three in the entire country and the only one providing education in Fernolian. The High School of Mhólanne is the city's university of applied sciences and provides bachelors and masters in vocational studies. The university of applied sciences has approximately 12,000 students and 1500 permanent staff. Also located in the city is the University of Mhólanne, the only university of the viscountcy. Transport Road From east to west straight down the middle of Mhólanne runs the D2 Freeway, which has five exits along its length to different parts of the city. National Road T230 starts/ends in Mhólanne between the exits Úd-dinis/Gréibh Ó Thiair and Úd-dinis/Ó Nuardh, and runs northwards from there. It has three exits within the city. Baronial Road 3 runs east to west through the nothern suburbs of the city, providing a direct connection to Mhólanne Mábheuirr úinn Loch. Rail The Orange Line and Eastern Blue Line run east to west through the city, providing connections to An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Duaidhebh, Régnich na Nuardh and Nuirdhebh. Mhólanne currently has one railway station, Mhólanne railway station, located between the areas of Cum and Gréibh. It will be the city's only railway station until the summer of 2017, when Mhólanne Prin na Róisea will open between the neighbourhoods of Prin na Róisea and Ó Nuardh. The currently under construction Mhólanne Áilfóirdh near the neighbourhood of Áilfóirdh will be opened in 2019. There are two stations still in the planning stage, namely Mhólanne Béinn Elidir Fawr and Mhólanne Cum-Gréibh. Mhólanne Béin Elidir Fawr's envisioned location would be to the south of the Béinn Elidir Fawr neighbourhood, next to or above the road to Prin Ó Thiair. Mhólanne Cum-Gréibh's envisioned location would be to the east of Mhólanne railway station, at the point where the Orange Line and Eastern Blue Line converge. Mhólanne railway station will be renamed to Mhólanne Channailoch in 2019 following the opening of Mhólanne Áilfóirdh. Buses Main article: concession Léubheithreitha. Mhólanne bus station is located at the railway station, and the central bus station for both city and regional services. There are five bus lines that constitute Mhólanne's city bus services, which serve the majority of neighbourhoods and townlands of the city. All city service bus lines, with the exception of line 2, follow a route that starts in the southern part of the city and ends in the northern part of the city. The exception is the aforementioned line 2, which starts at the university and ends in the neighbourhood of Ó Thiair. Mhólanne bus station is also the central or end point of a number of regional lines, including connections to Tira t-uinn Loch Ó Thiair, An Lóda iÁrta nan Duadhnúille, and the barony of Nuirdhnúille in Cóste Ígheainne. Line 200 runs through the neighbourhoods of Ó iÚrrain and Áilfóirdh before continuing southwards through Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne and the Rockallic Federal District before terminating in Tíg na Lóda. The opening of Mhólanne Áilfóirdh railway station will see this line limited to Áird nan Mhór and the route taken over by the newly to be created line 8. A number of school buses run through the city during rush hours, providing more direct transport to and from schools for pupils than the standard bus lines otherwise would. In addition, a number of regional bus lines will divert their routes during rush hours and between lectures to the university campus, most notably the lines Line 18, 126 and 200. Culture Category:Tir na Dinis Mhólanne